1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector and more particularly to a charging connector for an electric motor vehicle that accommodates and fixes a connector housing in a case without a backlash.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a charging connector which includes a charging connector housing fitted to a housing of a vehicle side connector and a case having a case main body accommodating and fixing the charging connector without a backlash (see PTL1).
FIG. 5 is a sectional view of a charging connector disclosed in the PTL1. In FIG. 5, a charging connector housing 51 formed with a synthetic resin insulator has a cylindrical shape and a terminal accommodating part 51T is provided in an inner part of the cylindrical shape. The terminal accommodating part 51T is inserted into a terminal accommodating part of a vehicle side connector as a mating side connector.
A case 52 is formed by a pair of separated cases 52a and 52b. Screw insert holes 52N are provided respectively in butting edge parts and fastened and fixed by screws. In the case 52, a grip 52G is formed in a rear part and a cable W is connected to a lower end of the rear part through a cable protector 52P.
A rear half part of the charging connector housing 51 is fixed to the case 52. In order to fix the charging connector housing 51 to the case 52 without a backlash, protrusions as shown in FIG. 6 are provided between the charging connector housing 51 and the case 52 that fixes the charging connector housing 51.
FIG. 6 is a longitudinally sectional conceptual view of a part in which the charging connector housing shown in FIG. 5 is held by a case main body. In FIG. 6, the charging connector 50 includes the charging connector housing 51 fitted to a vehicle side connector housing and the case 52. As an assembly of the charging connector 50, the cylindrical charging connector housing 51 is held by the right and left semicircular cylindrical separated cases 52a and 52b to fix the charging connector housing 51. At this time, in inner circumferential faces of the right and left separated cases 52a and 52b, a plurality of triangular protrusions 52T are respectively formed at equal intervals. Thus, when the charging connector housing 51 is held between the right and left separated cases 52a and 52b, the triangular protrusions 52T abut on the outer periphery of the charging connector housing 51 to prevent a movement (backlash) thereof.
In the conventional charging connector, the triangular protrusions 52T are provided as described above to prevent the backlash between the charging connector housing 51 and the case 52. However, in a case where the backlash is completely eliminated, the height of the triangular protrusions 52T is increased to increase an amount of lap. Since the triangular protrusions 52T are formed in a circumferential direction, a height of the triangular protrusions 52T is excessively increased, so that the right and left separated cases 52a and 52b are not completely closed. Thus, a gap is formed between the cases. When the gap is formed, a problem arises in view of quality and design.